


Sonny

by librariankiss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librariankiss/pseuds/librariankiss
Summary: I used to be terrified of my best friend.





	Sonny

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for not being able to work on my main projects right now, I thought I'd post an old original work of mine.

I used to be terrified of my best friend. I was small then. Tiny. And despite all the talking I did, and all the noise I made, I was quiet. Imogen was seven, like me. But she was half a year older, her shoulder was above my head, and all the talking that she did made an impact on the din. Imogen had long hair that she didn’t like washing, like me. She wore coats that were too big for her, like me. But Imogen was nicer and smarter and better and good. The other children didn’t dislike me, but Imogen was more important. I was just the boy she called her best friend.

So. This fear I felt.

It was lunchtime. We were at the bottom of the concrete steps down to the playground. As we walked, Imogen rested her arm on top of my head and chirped, “You’re the perfect height for an armrest.”

I laughed. It wasn’t funny.

Nabi laughed too. She was shorter than Imogen, but she had an inch or two on me like all the short kids did. “Yeah, he is!”

As always, Nabi’s twin brother was with us too. Jamil, who was still riding off the fame from when his mum came in to give a talk to the class, when she said that the family still bought Easter eggs even though they didn’t celebrate Easter.

“He’s definitely a good armrest,” Jamil said. He rested his arm across my left shoulder. My head was still weighed down by Imogen.

Imogen pulled me into a hug. It was one of those crushing hugs that reminded me just how strong she was. I waited patiently until she released me, then smiled at her so that she knew the hug was appreciated. She laughed and ruffled my hair like she was many years my elder.

“Okay, okay. You all saw the last episode of _Doctor Who_ , right?” she said.

Jamil, as always, gave an enthusiastic answer. “Of course we did. We always watch _Doctor Who_ with Mum and Dad.”

“I saw it too,” I muttered. “Dad doesn’t let us talk when it’s on.”

Imogen scoffed. “Ugh, your parents are silly,” she said. “ _My_ mum doesn’t have stupid rules like that.” She placed a hand against her chest triumphantly as she said it.

Imogen started across the playground without another word. Nabi and Jamil followed as she beckoned.

I knelt down and made a show of tying my shoelace. I didn’t even know how to tie my shoelace. My mum had told me this story about a bunny or something to help me remember all the loops and the knots, but I got too distracted by the image of that bunny to take in any of what she said.

“Just a second!” I shouted. It goes without saying, maybe, that I’m pretty good at delaying tactics.

Having successfully failed at tying up my laces, I stood up and ran after my friends. I tripped over the lace about halfway to them. I remember being laughed at for falling, how angry Imogen got, and how she told off Nabi and Jamil for laughing at me.

“He only fell over; it’s not his fault! You shouldn’t laugh at things that aren’t people’s fault, you know.”

“I think we should play _Doctor Who_ again,” Imogen said. She liked to swiftly move things on when she saw that one of her friends was upset. “Same as last time, okay?”

Nabi sighed dramatically. “Exactly the same? But we always do it the same! You’re always the Doctor and Sonny is always your companion. I’m tired of being the monster all the time.”

“Being the monster is way better, Nabi,” said Jamil. “And you saw the last episode. We can be Cybermen!”

He mimed being a Cyberman and grabbed her shoulder like he was deleting her. Nabi sighed again, but she relented.

“So, you and Sonny arrive in the TARDIS over…” Nabi said, “Over there! Me and Jamil will go … be Cybermen, I guess. Don’t take too long to find us, yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Imogen.

Jamil nodded and hurried away, Nabi not far behind. Imogen smiled at me.

“It’s not nice to tell people what to do like that.”

I shrugged. “I know.”

“She’s just being stupid,” Imogen grumbled, arms crossed. “You’re always my companion. That’s just how it works.” She laughed. “And now I’ve learned you’re a good armrest, so you have to stay with me.”

I nodded. I think I bit my lip because I remember the feeling of the frayed skin against my tongue. Imogen laughed again—she laughed a lot—and said that we had to play the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Your support means so much to me! Maybe check out my social links below? I need the company, hehe. 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://librariankiss.tumblr.com) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/librariankiss)


End file.
